Drills (Hot Air)
Drills are enemies in the Hot Air series, as well as enemies in Nitrome Must Die. Drills appear in both Hot Air 1 & 2, although only green drills appear in Hot Air 1, and the Baron's drills in Hot Air 2. Appearance Drills have a moving triangular bottom, which is the drill. Atop that part is a rectangle with hemispherical edges, which is under a 3/4 circle facing downwards on the rectangle. The drill's face is on this part, which consists only of two eyes and eyebrows pointing down. On top of the head is a loophole, which a parachute is attached to. Green drills have the drill part light blue and very dark blue, with the parts above it being green, along with parts of the parachute. The Baron's drills are different, being an entire pallet swap of the green drill. The drill for this one is grey with black lines, having the parts above it being purple, and part of the parachute being purple. Drill types Normal drills Normal or green drills are the first type of drill introduced in the Hot Air series, appearing only in Hot Air. Green drills make their first and only on level 19. Hot Air 1 Green drills appear first and only on level 19 of Hot Air 1. They will fall from the ceiling fast, making it very difficult for the player to move around. They will fall in a pattern, and disappear under the floor. They cannot be blown up with the mouse/fan like their purple cousins can. They can be quite dangerous due to their speed and unexpected falling. Nitrome Must Die Green drills appear in a few levels of Nitrome Must Die. They are one of the few enemies who has the same behavior shown from the game they originated from. Drills fall from the ceiling, and go through all platforms, disappearing when they go past the bottom of the screen, and reappearing at the the top of the screen. Due to them being able to go through all platforms, and always descending, they can be difficult to kill as the player has to always be moving down and keep up with them, and there usually is not enough room to do actions like this. Using the Bullethead weapon is the best way to kill them quickly. Baron's drills Baron's drills are a type of drill introduced in Hot Air 2: All Blown Up, appearing only on level 20, the boss fight with Baron von Blimp. Baeon's Drills.png|Baron's drills Hot Air 2 The Baron's drills are deployed by Baron von Blimp, and drift down. They have the capability to home in on the player, which the green drills do not possess. The Baron's drills can be blown back at the Baron by blowing on the parachute with the fan. Drill Bill :Main article: Drill Bill Gallery Green_Drill.png|A green drill in the 100th Game skin File:Sprites2.gif|A green drill on the left Classic Bombs Dropping Drills.png|Drills being dropped out of planes in the classic skin Trivia * The green drills and Baron's drills appear in levels which are close in proximity despite being found in different games. The green drills appear on level 19 of Hot Air, while the Baron's drills appear on level 20 of Hot Air 2. * A green drill appears in both the Classic and 100th Game skin. *Drill Bill appears to be made out of three green drills. Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Hot Air series Category:Recurring enemies